Episode 5: Plank Is Kidnapped
by MegaloManiamon
Summary: Typed at the end of 2003. If you're a Plank fan, then watch out! Plank is captured by Bowser for the Dreamstone. Can Jonny overcome his fear of loosing his buddy?


Narrator: Once more, dear reader, we travel to the Land Of Nightmares to discover there, beneath the Black Mountain Of Viltheed, the loathsome Zordrak! Lord Of Nightmares! Hatching his monstrous plots to thwart our heroes so that nightmares may rule! OOO ECK! However, beyond the Forest Of The Dreamstone Travellers (where Philip is their leader), lies the old DreamMaker. Along with Mario and his friends, they send out tonight's dreams through the most precious and most powerful object in the land....THE DREAMSTONE!  
  
Episode 5: Plank Is Kidnapped  
  
Narrator: Zordrak's not alone in the Land Of Nightmares. Oh, no. He is surrounded, protected and waited on claw and nail by his troops-the Villain All-Stars. This is their commander: King "Bowser" Koopa.  
  
Bowser is hard at work in the Viltheed Laboaratory. The Nightmarestone Traveller is working with him. Bowser: I tell you! Millenniumon was alive! He nearly killed my nemises and this huge monster was attacking him! What a way to end 2003! Nightmarestone Traveller: Fool! If Millenniumon is deleted, then the Great Total Eclipse happens! Bowser: An eclipse? N.T: The Great Total Eclipse! It means light will fall in Viltheed while it is dark in the Land Of Toons. I never did see it for myself, but when I was created, Zordrak programmed me with possession of....THE DARK POKEBALL! Bowser: What has a dark Pokeball got to do with Zordrak? N.T: My master wants you to re-program it so that it can capture unanimated objects as well as humans, animals and Pokemon. With the Dark Pokeball at my side, we can capture anything we like and make it into a live, evil organism! Bowser: Excellent! Now we will have the Dreamstone! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!  
  
Meanwhile, in the Land Of Toons: Ash, Misty and Brock are watching Jonny 2X4 write a poem to Plank. Misty: It looks so sweet, Jonny. What are you going to call it? Jonny: My Best Friend Plank. I'm going to preform it at the party tonight! Ash: A party? DreamMaker: Yes, the party for the Great Total Eclipse. It happens on very rare occasions. I make the best dreams at that time. Mario: Hey-a, you four-a. The Dreamstone-a Traveller-a is here-a! Ash: Dreamstone who? Pikachu: Pika, Pika, Chu!  
  
Ash, Misty, Brock and co. went out to see Phillip at the door. Me: Greetings, Ash. I am Phillip VIII, the Leader Of The Dreamstone Travellers. I have got some great news for you. My long-distant friend, Nathan, is going to stay for a while. Jade: Yay! Another Traveller friend! Me: That's OK. Besides, I want to show him my new Pokemon. Come on out, Mudkip!  
  
From the staff of the Dreamstone Traveller emerged Mudkip. You should all know Mudkip by now!  
  
Mudkip: Mudkip! Ash: That's great! I bet you take really good care of him, Phillip. Me: Yeah, I do. He helps me to look after the Forest. In case any trespassers come by, Mudkip detects them right away! Brock: Does he detect sexy girls? Misty: This is the part of the episode where I hurt him, right?  
  
Back in Viltheed, light is pouring in the Black Mountain Of Viltheed. Zordrak: MY POWERS ARE BEING DRAINED! BOWSER, GO TO THE LAND OF TOONS AND CAPTURE ANYTHING OR ANYONE. THE POWERS OF THE DARK BALL WILL MAKE MY POWERS COME BACK! Bowser: At once, sir. And, I know the perfect disguise for my entrance....  
  
At the celebrations, everything is going well. Nathan has arrived, and Jonny is looking for Plank. Jonny: Plank, where are you? Big: Froggy, where are you? Jonny: This is not Episode 16! This is Episode 5.  
  
Just then, out of the blue, came Stitch. He hugged Lilo and they were happy. See, I told you my stories are right! Nathan: And now, preforming for us today: The Vilemon Brothers Marching Band! Phillip: The Who? Nathan: Sorry, they're not on my schedule!  
  
BOOM! BOOM!  
  
Anyway, as the Band-containg of Mouser on keyboard and 625 on vocals- played, Bowser saw the right thing to capture: Plank! Bowser: All right! Enough of this event! Dark Pokeball, GO!  
  
The Pokeball captured Plank, as electricity surged around it. Jonny: Plank? What have you done with him! Bowser: This is for deleting Millenniumon. Our master, Zordrak, is absorbing the energy of Plank and at the dawn of this year, I present to you my-er-"Pokemon". Go, Plankrad!  
  
As Bowser opened the Dark Pokeball, a wooden rhinoceros appeared. It charged at Jonny and tackled him with his horn. Jonny: Plank! It's me, Jonny! Plankard: Foolish mortal! I am Plankard, the dark wood reborn. I am here to delete you all for the deletion of Millenniumon! Dark Beam! As he unleashed a Dark Beam, a purple ball shot at it and injured the horn. Ash turned and looked: there was Mewtwo! Mewtwo: I predicted that this would happen. Jonny, read your poem and that will soothe the savage plant-beast. Plankard: Never! I am simply dying to hear it! That is, if you will die and I will hear it! Ha, ha, ha, haaaaaaaaaa!  
  
Jonny: OK, here goes. I want to say first, that you may be Plankard on the outside, but you are Plank on the inside! Hear this: I'm never bored when I'm with you, We're pals, we're buddies, through and through, I wish I knew what to buy you For your birthday. Our friendship goes against the grain. I've seen you swell up in the rain. I saw you - didn't see your pain, Was it termites? It's never hard to talk to you, Though you stump me with your silence. I feel so naughty pining here For your happy face's guidance. My best friend Plank My best friend Plank My best friend Plank My best friend Plank Sitting there so silently, What could you be thinking? You're not saying "I won't axe." Is that sealant that you're drinking? Man, you're hammered! Nailed you, pal! Al Gore's wife's name is "Tipper." I knew that we'd be best friends for life When I saved you from that chipper. My best friend Plank My best friend Plank My best friend Plank My best friend Plank Ooo, Plank, count the rings, count the rings Ooo, Plank, count the rings, count the rings I'd walk you on the seven seas But sawdust always makes me wheeze. I met your mom and dad the trees But please don't get Dutch elm disease! My best friend Plank My best friend Plank My best friend Plank My best friend Plank You're my best friend, Plank!  
  
Plankard burst into tears and blew up, re-forming Plank back to what he was afore. Bowser, Mouser and 625 returned to Viltheed and told Zordrak what happened. Zordrak: SO, YOU LET THEM GET AWAY? LUCKILY I HAVE A WEAPON THAT WILL CUT THEM DOWN TO SIZE! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HAAAAAAA!  
  
Mario: I like to welcome Ash, Misty, Brock and Stitch to the team-a. And Jonny, your poem was fantastic-a. Jonny: Thanks, I'm glad of it. But, will I ever see my friends again?  
  
The End! Next Episode: Nazz Encounters The Shrinkingstone 


End file.
